Vampires of Anarchy
by Adorable Kitten
Summary: Bella is the founder and president of the Vampires of Anarchy. She is over three thousand years old.
1. Character Profiles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 **Vampires of anarchy…**

 **Character profiles…**

 **Starring Alice, Alistar, Bella, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlotte, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Garrett, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Peter, Rex, Rosalie, Tanya.**

 **Alice: 17 years old, short black hair, pixie-like vampire, sees the future, single, adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme, sister to Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, golden eyes, cusion to the Denali family.**

 **Alistar: 25 years old, shaggy brown hair, vampire, friend of Bella, part of Vampires of Anarchy, friend of the Cullens, best friend to Jasper, Peter and Garrett, red eyes, single.**

 **Bella: 30 years old, long dirty blond hair, vampire, founder and president of Vampires of Anarchy, powerful, mid-night blue eyes, mate to Jasper, friend of Garrett, Alistar and Peter.**

 **Carlisle: 23 years old, short blond hair, doctor, vampire, married/mated to Esme, adopted father of Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, cusion of the Denali family, golden eyes.**

 **Carmen: 29 years old, short dark brown hair, vampire, married/mated to Eleazar, cusion of the Cullens, part of the Vampires of anarchy, golden eyes.**

 **Charlotte: 26 years old, long brown hair, vampire, married/mated to Peter, part of the Vampires of anarchy, friends with Jasper, Alistar and Garrett, red eyes.**

 **Edward: 17 years old, short reddish-brown hair, vampire, telepath, brother to Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, cusion to the Denali family, golden eyes, single.**

 **Eleazar: 25 years old, short dark brown hair, vampire, married/mated to Carmen, cusion to the Cullens, golden eyes, part of the vampires of anarchy, able to read powers of human and vampires alike if they had any.**

 **Emmett: 19 years old, short-curly black hair, bear-like vampire, married/mated to Rosalie, brother to Alice, Edward and Jasper, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, cusion to the Denali family, golden eyes.**

 **Esme: 25 years old, long brown hair, vampire, stay at home mother, married/mated to Carlisle, adopted mother to Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, cusion to the Denali family, golden eyes.**

 **Garrett: 29 years old, short-shaggy dark blond hair, vampire, friend to Bella, best friend to Jasper, Peter and Alistar, friend of the Cullens and Denali's, red eyes, part of the Vampires of anarchy, single.**

 **Irina: 17 years old, long dirty blond hair, vampire, sister to Kate and Tanya, part of the Vampires of anarchy, cusion to the Cullens, golden eyes, and single.**

 **Jasper: 30 years old, shaggy honey blond hair, vampire, empath, mated to Bella, golden eyes, brother to Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett, adopted son to Carlisle and Esme, best friend to Alistar, Garrett and Peter, cusion to the Denali family.**

 **Kate: 18 years old, long blond hair, can send electricity through her whole body, vampire, sister to Irina and Tanya, cusion to the Cullens, golden eyes, part of the Vampires of anarchy, single.**

 **Peter: 29 years old, shaggy dirty blond hair, vampire, just knows shit, friend to Bella, part of the Vampires of anarchy, best friend to Jasper, Garrett and Alistar, married/mated to Charlotte, red eyes.**

 **Rex: 30 years old,**

 **Rosalie: 18 years old, long wavy hair, vampire, married/mated to Emmett, sister to Alice, Edward and Jasper, adopted daughter to Carlisle and Esme, golden eyes, cusion to the Denali family.**

 **Tanya: 19 years old, long strawberry blond hair, vampire, single, part of the Vampires of anarchy, sister to Kate and Irina, cusion of the Cullens, golden eyes.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 **Vampires of anarchy…**

 **Chapter one…**

 **Starring Alice, Alistar, Bella, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlotte, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Garrett, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Peter, Rex, Rosalie, Tanya.**

 **Storyline…**

 **Alice's pov: my name is Alice Cullen, I'm 17 years old. I am a vampire and I can see the future. My family and I live in Forks, Washington, my family is Esme and Carlisle who are the mother and father of the family. My brothers are Edward, Emmett, Jasper and my sister is Rosalie.**

 **One of my brothers is Edward, he is a telepath which means he can read mind within three miles from him, and he is also single. His mind reading comes in handy when we go hunting or if there is an enemy vampires are near our family. My second brother is Emmett, he is built like a bear, but he is really a teddy bear who like to play video games and jokes around. He is married and mated to Rosalie. Emmett is also protective of our family and his wife. He is really smart he can hack into any system with his computer.**

 **Now you have my third and final brother Jasper, he is an empath which means he can feel and control the emotions around him. Now you have my one and only sister Rosalie, who is very protective of our family when needed. She is a bitch until you get to know her. She can also be icy towards you unless you are family. She is married and mated to her bear of a man Emmett. She rescued him when he gave involved with a bear and killed, she carried him to Carlisle to be changed to save his life.**

 **You see when I woke up as a vampire, I couldn't remember anything from my human life only that I have had visions and that my name is Alice. As soon as I woke up into my vampire life I had a vision of Jasper. I headed out to find him and found him in a diner in near Texas. Once we found and met each other we knew we weren't mates. So we headed out to find the Cullens. We all have golden eyes due to the fact we hunt animals instead of humans, well all of us but Jasper he has bright blue eyes for some reason.**

 **Bella's pov: my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella because Isabella is so much of a mouthful. I haven't been called Isabella in over three thousand years. I am 30 years old and I am a vampire, a very powerful one at that. I am living in Forks, Washington with my great, great, great-grandnephew Charles Swan but he goes by Charlie. I am the founder and president of Vampires of Anarchy. Vampires of Anarchy is a motorcycle club and there is a lot of us out there. Most of us live in Forks and Texas.**

 **I have mid-night blue eyes. I am currently hanging out in the forest in a meadow near a river. The members of my club are Rex, Peter, Charlotte, Alistar, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen as well as a few others. Yes I know that the Denali family are friends and related to the Cullens. They have promised me that they wouldn't say anything to them about my club and everything that goes on.**

 **Peter, Garrett, Alistar and Charlotte have also promised me that they wouldn't say anything to Jasper. Yes see Jasper sired Peter and Charlotte when he was in that bitch Maria's newborn army. I came across them when they fled from her. They became part of the club. Once I made them part of the club I went back to Maria's compound and killed her that is when Jasper ran off.**

 **I was the one who changed Rex, cause when I came across him a hundred years ago. He was shot, dying and left to die by his army. Yes I know what your thinking why would they leave someone to die instead of caring for them. At that time Garrett and Alistar came across me changing Rex. They came across me cause of Rex's blood. All three of them became a part of my club. Garrett and Alistar became part of the club because they were tired of running around and being nomadic vampires with nowhere to call him. You see Garrett and Alistar have been with the vampires of anarchy for about five hundred years now and they are having the time of their lives cause they have somewhere to call home.**

 **To be continued…**

 **What do you think?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Yes I will still be making Vampire in Charming.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 **Vampires of anarchy…**

 **Chapter two…**

 **Starring Alice, Alistar, Bella, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlotte, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Garrett, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Peter, Rex, Rosalie, Tanya.**

 **Storyline…**

 **Narrator's pov:**

 **In the meadow near the river…**

 **Bella was sitting there thinking about who her mate could be and what he looks like. Suddenly, she hears a twig snap behind her causing her to jump up and getting into her fighting stance looking around for the sound of the twig snapping.**

 **She says "Come out I know that your there."**

 **A male's voice comes towards her "Who are you and why are you in my meadow?"**

 **Bella hears footsteps coming towards her as the voice was talking to her. She starts growling very low and says "This is my meadow and as for who I am. Come out and I will tell you."**

 **The male comes out of the trees and say "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, so who are you?"**

" **My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella" she answered him.**

 **Edward walked towards the river three feet away from Bella and went to sit down. He sat down and then looked over and up to Bella and asked "Why are you out here by yourself?"**

 **She just shrugs her shoulder and says "Just thinking about things"**

" **What are you thinking about?" he asked her nosy.**

" **Nothing I can and will tell you about and also it isn't for you to worry about." She said.**

 **She turned to walk out of the forest back to her house to make dinner for Charlie since he can't cook to save his life.**

 **Edward speaks out to her before she can walk out of the forest and says "Would you like to come to my house and hang out?"**

 **Bella turns her head towards him as she keeps walking out of the meadow and says "Sorry, but not today maybe some other time. Bye Edward." Then she walked out of the meadow and towards her house.**

 **At the Cullen house…**

 **Alice and Rosalie were sitting on one of the couches looking throw magazines. One about cars the other one about clothes. Emmett was sitting in front to the couch play his Xbox video game. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other couch reading and drawing. Jasper was sitting by himself reading one of his civil war books.**

 **Suddenly, Alice gasped and was pulled into a vision and everyone stopped doing what they were doing and waiting until she came out of the vision. Jasper was kneeling in front of her.**

 **Alice's vision…**

Edward was sitting talking to a female in the meadow he found a while ago. He sat down three feet away from this female who had mid-night blue eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in my meadow?" he said to this female with mid-night blue eyes.

"This is my meadow and my name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella." The female said to him.

Bella was wearing black cowboy boots, washed out boot cut jeans and a blue button down shirt. She was glaring at Edward.

 **End of Alice's vision…**

 **Once she was out of the vision she was pulled into. Everyone noticed that she was back. Alice took notice that everyone was wearing a worried look on their faces.**

 **Jasper who was kneeling in front of her asks her "What did you see, Alice?"**

 **As they were waiting for her to answer him, he was sending her calm emotions to help her calm down….**

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 **Vampires of anarchy…**

 **Chapter three…**

 **Starring Alice, Alistar, Bella, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlotte, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Garrett, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Peter, Rex, Rosalie, Tanya.**

 **Storyline…**

 **Narrator's pov:**

 **Alice looked at Jasper and said "Edward in his meadow talking to a female."**

 **That got Carlisle's attention and he looked over at Alice and Jasper and he said "What does she look like, Alice?"**

 **Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them and listened to what was being said. Just then Edward walked into the house and stepped into the living room where everyone is at and listened to what they were talking about.**

" **She has long blond hair, mid-night blue eyes and her beauty can give Rose a run for her money." She said.**

 **Everyone was thinking about what Alice just said about the female in the meadow. Just then Carlisle spoke up and said "That sounds a lot like Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter who likes to be called Bella."**

 **Rosalie was curious on what she was wearing in the vision and asked "What was she wearing in your vision, Alice?"**

" **She was wearing cowboy boots, washed out blue jeans and a blue button down shirt with her hair up in a ponytail." She said to Rosalie.**

 **Emmett started laughing in his booming voice and said "She sounds like a female version of Jaz here."**

" **I would like to meet her." Esme said.**

 **Everyone but Edward said "Yeah so would we."**

 **Just then Edward spoke up and said "You can just not today. I invited her over but she had something to do today."**

 **Jasper suddenly can smell a female vampire's scent on Edward and looked over to him and asked him "Why do you smell like a vampire?"**

 **He looked at Jasper and said "I am a vampire, fucker."**

 **Jasper started to shake his head as he spoke "No, that isn't what I meant idiot."**

" **What do you mean, son?" Carlisle asked Jasper.**

" **I meant why you have another scent on you that smells like a female vampire." Jasper said while looking at Edward.**

" **I don't know why, I was in my meadow talking to a female who happened to be there. I wasn't close enough to smell her scent to tell you if she was human or vampire." Edward answered.**

" **Ah, but I thought the only female that was in the meadow with you was Bella, chief Swan's daughter. She is human isn't she?" Emmett said.**

" **Yeah, I think she is but I am not for sure on that one." Edward said back to Emmett.**

 **Jasper was sitting there thinking about all the times when he was in Texas with Peter and Charlotte, and how they would always smell like a female vampire each and every time he would visit them. He also thought back to when he was in Maria's newborn army. Suddenly, his phone went off.**

 **To be continued…**

 **What do you think?**

 **Keep going or no?**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 **Vampires of anarchy…**

 **Chapter four…**

 **Starring Alice, Alistar, Bella, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlotte, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Garrett, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Peter, Rex, Rosalie, Tanya.**

 **Storyline…**

 **Narrator's pov:**

 **Jasper pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID and saw that Peter is calling him so he answered his phone.**

" **Hello fucker what do I owe for this phone call?" Jasper answered his phone.**

" **Hey major I am calling to let you know that Char and I are coming for a visit." Peter said. You can hear Char in the back ground packing them each two bags.**

" **Why are y'all coming for a visit?" he asked Peter.**

" **Because it is time we came to visit ya." Peter said to Jasper.**

 **Everyone can hear the phone call between Peter and Jasper and they are just as confused to why Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit for just as much as Jasper is.**

 **Jasper sighed at his Caption's cryptic shit and then said "What do you know, Caption?"**

" **You will know in time." Peter said.**

" **Fine, bye fucker." Jasper said then hung up the phone. He looked at saw everyone looking at him with confused faces and emotions.**

" **Why is Peter and Charlotte coming to visit for?" Esme asked.**

" **Not for sure but he said that we would fine out in time." Jasper said.**

 **With Bella and Rex…**

 **Bella and Rex are sitting outside the club house she bought a while back. Rex looked at Bella and said "Did you know that Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit the Cullens?"**

" **No, but I know that the rest of our family is coming as well." Bella answered him.**

" **Why?" he asked her.**

" **We will see soon, Rexy we will see soon." She answered him.**

 **They both sighed and went inside to get everything ready for the rest of their club/family to come and stay with them. Bella made sure that there was enough blood and liquor for everyone. While Rex was making sure every room had sheets on the bed and clothes in their family's sizes and everything.**

 **To be continued…**

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **Should I continue**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the storyline.**_

 **Vampires of anarchy…**

 **Chapter five…**

 **Starring Alice, Alistar, Bella, Carlisle, Carmen, Charlotte, Edward, Eleazar, Emmett, Esme, Garrett, Irina, Jasper, Kate, Peter, Rex, Rosalie, Tanya.**

 **Storyline…**

 **Previously…**

 **With Bella and Rex…**

 **Bella and Rex are sitting outside the club house she bought a while back. Rex looked at Bella and said "Did you know that Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit the Cullens?"**

" **No, but I know that the rest of our family is coming as well." Bella answered him.**

" **Why?" he asked her.**

" **We will see soon, Rexy we will see soon." She answered him.**

 **They both sighed and went inside to get everything ready for the rest of their club/family to come and stay with them. Bella made sure that there was enough blood and liquor for everyone. While Rex was making sure every room had sheets on the bed and clothes in their family's sizes and everything.**

 **Now…**

 **No one's pov…**

 **Bella steps out of the club house/her house was watches as the rest of the Vampires that are all in the Vampires of anarchy start to show up. The first ones to show up are Garrett and Alistar.**

" **Hey Bells." The said together to her.**

" **Hey guys. You are the first ones to show up." Bella said**

" **Who are coming?" Garrett asks.**

 **Rex steps outside and says "Hey guys."**

 **Alistar looks at Rex and answers him "Hey Rex."**

 **Bella watches and says "Everyone is coming Garrett. Peter, Char and the Denali's are stopping by the Cullens to visit with them for a while."**

 **With the Cullens…**

 **They hear a few knocks on the door. So Carlisle goes and answers the door. Peter and Char are standing there. They smile and say "Hey Carlisle."**

" **Hi, why are you guys here?" Carlisle asks Peter.**

" **For a visit before we head somewhere for business." Peter says.**

 **Jasper walks to the door and says "Where are you guys going?"**

 **Just before Peter can answer the Denali coven walks up and Eleazer says "Peter don't answer that SHE didn't say to tell them."**

" **Who is SHE?" Jasper asks.**

" **Sorry Major but we can't say right now, but you will find out soon. Also SHE just happens to be your mate." Char says.**

 **Sorry for the late update…**

 **Sorry for it being so short…**

 **I have writers block right now**

 **To be continued…**


End file.
